Switchable backlights provide different output distributions through a variety of means. These may be narrow and wide output distributions. Front surface films are used on the front surface of displays to provide an anti-glare surface, a more pleasant tactile experience, scratch resistance to the rest of the display components, or some combination thereof. Front surface films typically have a moderate to light haze value (<50%), because too much haze reduces contrast and produces pixel blur.